Confessions
by It'sSopheyBitch
Summary: A Cameron Quiseng love story. Cameron and Regina are happy together.. until Stacey appears.


**Regina's P.O.V.**

- Hey baby, wake up, I have to leave in 30 minutes - my boyfriend Cameron said with a towel on his waist and his hair wet kissing me softly.

- I'm tired, you got wild last night, how about you stay with me? – I said half asleep putting my hands on his neck pulling him close.

- How about you wake up and kiss me? And I'm not going o see you in a week, I wanted to make that night special, see what I did? You can't even walk – he answered winking at me and I just laughed pulling him closer – C'mon beautiful – he said as he carried me to the bathroom.

- No! Cameron! Put me down – I said hitting his back.

- Ow! What's your problem babe? – he asked putting me down.

- I just.. I don't want you to leave, I'll miss you.. alot – I said hugging him tight and crying.

-Hey Regina.. look at me – he said turning my face towards his making me look at his beautiful green eyes – I'm gonna leave for 7 days gorgeous and I'm gonna call you every day. Don't cry – he said wiping away my tears and then he kissed me – now, take a shower, I love you -

- I love you more – I answered kissing his cheek and then he smiled at me and left.

Man. I love him so much, he's the sweetest boy ever, we've been dating for three years now, what would I do without him? I took my clothes off and took a quick shower since Cameron needs to leave soon, I still can't believe he and the guys aren't done with that EP yet, they will be working on it this week.

I got out of the bathroom and Cameron was with Zach, Michael, Dillon and Brent downstairs. It was a warm day so I put a skirt and a shirt on, I did my hair and makeup and went downstairs.

- Whoa.. Cameron, you're such a lucky man, bro, I mean, look at Regina, damn girl – Michael said winking at me, everyone was laughing and Cameron gave him a death look.

- Guess what? She's mine – Cameron said grabbing my hand and kissing my cheek.

We all got out of the house and Brent was driving to the airport. In less than 15 minutes we arrived and the guys were about to fly to LA. Zach was kissing Michelle, his girlfriend (my best friend), and Michael, Dillon and Brent were flirting with random girls.

- I'll miss you Cam – I said hugging him.

- I'll miss you too baby, I love you – Cameron said kissing my neck. He's perfect.

- I love you too –

The guys had to leave and Cameron gave me a long kiss and when he got in the airplane waved at me, he makes me feel butterflies. Suddenly I heard Michelle crying and I just hugged her and drove home. She lived next door so we decided to stay this week together. I love to spend time with her. She's been my best friend since we were 3 years old.

- Regina, I'm so depressed, I miss my Zachyboo – Michelle said crying.

- Don't worry, I miss Cam too, but you have me and I have you, we're gonna have a lot of fun, trust me – I said smiling to her and she smiled back.

- Like the old times? – she asked excited.

I just nodded smiling. We watched a movie, ordered pizza, ate ice cream, listened to music, sang, danced and feel asleep. This is going to be a good week after all.

**Cameron's P.O.V.**

- Dude! Wake up, we arrived – Brent said shaking me waking me up.

We were tired and half asleep, Zach and I didn't sleep at all, we miss our girls. We grabbed our bags and got a taxi. 15 minutes later we arrived to the coolest hotel ever, we had to share rooms, but I didn't mind. I was going to stay with Zach and Dillon.

-Hey Cam, we are gonna go eat something, wanna come? – Dillon asked me leaving the room.

- Uh.. sure, I just need to get my stuff ready and I'll see you there – I said unpacking my things.

When I was done I left the room and ran to the lobby, I was thinking of Regina and how much I miss her, when I get home I'm gonna ask her to marry me, she's my everything and..

- Cameron? Oh my god.. I missed you so much! – I wasn't sure if she was talking to me, but then I recognized her.

- Stacey! I'm so happy to see you, how are you? –

Yup, my ex. Regina has always hated her. But damn, she was hot, I know she's a slut, but DAMN.

-I'm good, I need your help, I found a spider in my room and you know I hate spiders – she said taking my hand.

When we arrived to her room there was no spider, she started to take my shirt off and making out with me and I started to take her clothes off.. she was hot. Wait.. REGINA! I need to call her! Nah, Regina can wait.


End file.
